bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Angry Alchemist vs The Flowing Rain
It was a beautiful day in Seireitei, A man was walking slowly with another figure, it seemed like they were joking about. Then suddenly the beautiful day turned into an awful day as it started to rain. "Thats odd pretty sure it doesn't rain then sun that randomnly" Many people were running out of the rain and screaming. "We better go check it out" the muscular figure said. They went running into the chaos. "Run haha...run haha.. and run some more.. " said a teenager walking slowly across the wet road with a evil grin on her face but also a sad one. Furawa under her breath said "Why does nobody notice me for my personality not running away from my powers" She sighed and continued to walk forward. "Excuse me for whatever reason you are making them run, can you stop please, my name is Hokai." Hokai asked. Then the other muscular figure spoke "Oiii!!!, if you dont stop the chaos i will hit you hard just saying" As he grinned cheesily after the threatening thing he said. "Tch" Furawa said walking away as if nothing happened continuing on her walk. Furawa turned the corner into a dark ally and picked up a little girl crying and whispered into the little girls ear "Run" Furawa put the little girl down and the little girl ran. Furawa turned around to Hokai and Taiga getting ready to unleash her Zanpaktou "DIE!, please" "God, Taiga i think we have a cocky one here" Hokai looked at Taiga and told him "Test if shes bluffing" Taiga clicked his knuckles and said "With Pleasure". He sprinted at her and then went into a flash step, he was now behind her in a flash and he whispered into her ear "Dont act smart....kid" He backed off and he put up his guard ready for battle. "The same thing happens over and over again the same bloody thing!" Furawa whispered but loud enough for Taiga to hear."I have to finish this quickly so I don't get bored of fighting" Furawa pulled out her Zanpaktou and said "Disappear Crimson Tears" Furawa realesed her shikai with huge amount of spiritual pressure coming out. "Quite a bit of spiritual energy you got there, pity mine is higher" Taiga confident of himself started to taunt her "See i could go shikai but i wouldnt want to scare ya. The only way you will get me into shikai is by forcing me so 'hit me with your best shot'" Taiga pulled his gauntlets on tighter and was waiting for her to make the first move. "Ame no sakkaku" Furawa said, but nothing happened suddenly Furawa used a Flash step to get behind Taiga, he swang around but Furawa was to quick and used a Flash step again to confuse Taiga and hit Taiga in the back with the hilt of the Zanpaktou "To weak" Furawa said. "Ohh, im weak. Ok you believe that after i destroy you" He winked at her and shouted "Furasshu, Yurei no kobushi" He gained spiked gauntlets and he was casually jumping up and down. "I think i should show you what real power is...Shizen rokku kosoku wa, rokku o kaijo suru". He suddenly had a stronger aura, which would frighten many people. "Deal with this." He started flash stepping at her at enourmous speeds and then he went for a punching combination, which seemed near impossible to dodge. Taiga's punching combination which seemed nearly impossible to dodge, started coming but as each punch came it missed and another and it missed "Just as I thought, your weak you couldn't even sense a weak illusion when you see one, my move Ame no sakkaku creates a illusion using rain, how do you feel now, weak or am I to strong" Furawa said sarcastically. Taiga started sarcastically laughing at her "Nice sarcasm their, now no more messing around, fight me properly" Taiga yawned and then said "Yo Hokai do ya think i should end her quickly or get a little more fun out of it" Hokai answered "Whatever you wish". Taiga suddenly asked "So, you want me to show off more strength...Ok, Shizen rokku kaijo saisei suru" Suddenly, all you could hear in the air was a whoosh by how quick Taiga was "Illusions aren't real" Taiga started flash stepping around her and went for the uppercut to get her flying up. Furawa took the blow which did some damage but as clever as she is. Furawa used the uppercut to give her momentum do a backwards flip while swinging her foot for the chin of Taiga. "Hehe, dont fight me at my own game" Taiga used the palm of his hand and deflected it. "You may be clever but I can't lose at close range." Once again Taiga this time used an unreadable flash step around Furawa and constantly was firing punches at her at rapid speed. "Reinshīrudo" A shield of water formed to block Taiga's punches "Ikari no ame no 100 burēdo"Furawa said calmly as the 100 water blades came pouring down from above Taiga was caught of guard. "Oh, Water blades." Taiga constantly smashed the blades until they were all gone. Suddenly Taiga's communicator went off. "Tch, Hello.". "Taiga come immediately to our base, we have a task for you" The man on the communicator said. "Hokai you take her" Taiga ran off and left her to Hokai. "So, your the next freak I have to face" Furawa said as she was walking towards Hokai and quickly went into a flash step around Hokai, the flash step was so fast it looked like clones all around Hokai. Furawa was going in for an attack. "Why am i a freak exactly. Geez guess i have to go shikai to end this quickly, Shadou Hansha) Suddenly a huge smoke circle shattered the air and pushed away loose debris. "Ok time to stop you 'Freak'" Hokai winked then said casually "Renkinjutsu mahō kurimuzonkyanon " Suddenly 500 cannons appeared and started rapidly firing at her then Hokai said "Renkinjutsu mahō no chikyū kurētā" ' All the nature and the ground started to form a sphere around Furawa seeming impossible to dodge due to the cannons. "'Ame no kurōn" 1000 clones appeared to take the 500 cannons on, "I got to think about a way to stop this sphere, I've got it Niji no ame" A sphere coming out from Furawa to push Hokai's sphere and trap Hokai in her own sphere, a battlefield of rain. "Seriously.. Water increases my earths power" Suddenly the earth crater was getting another force of energy pushing the water back until it lost its strength and the water just splashed to the floor. The earth crater once again came at Furawa this time even stronger than before.